Dancing in the Moonlight
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Vartann has an idea for a date with Catherine


**A new fic by me :)**

**Cath/Vartann...yes, I still call him Tony, deal with it haha**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETAing :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Catherine…Cath, babe, wake up." Was the first thing Catherine Willows heard as she woke up.

"What's going on?" she slurred, still half sleeping.

"It's a surprise, get up." Catherine glanced at her alarm clock where the red glowing numbers informed her that it was five past midnight.

"Are you nuts! Get back in bed." Catherine said pulling the duvet up to her chin. She heard Tony walk around the room. The redhead opened her eyes and watched in the dim light as he shoved a blanket in a backpack.

"Catherine, please get up, get dressed! Make sure you dress warmly, it's chilly outside." Catherine groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She could hear Tony rummaging in the kitchen as she slid into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She grabbed a pair of socks and walked to join him.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly irritated that he had woken her up on her day off.

"I have something planned; please just go along with it." He almost begged looking at her with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Fine." Catherine sighed as she dropped on a chair and putting her socks on. She watched Vartann fill a thermos with coffee and then shoved it in the same backpack as the blanket.

"Ready?" He asked. Catherine nodded as she pulled her hair back with an elastic.

* * *

"Where are we?" The redhead asked as they stepped out into the warm Vegas night. She looked up at the barn in front of them; a sign with 'Giddy Up Ranch' written on it was hung over the door. "A ranch?" "It belongs to a buddy of mine…come on." Vartann took her hand and led her into the barn where two horses were fully tacked.

"Tony!" The owner said stepping into the light.

"Hey Luke! Great to see you." The two men shook hands.

"You and the little lady have a date." Tony glanced and Catherine and nodded.

"We should be back by morning."

"Great! This beauty here is for the lady, her name's Honey." Luc said pointing to the chestnut mare behind him. Catherine took the reins and gently stroked the mare's muzzle. Like any little girl, she had dreamt of owning a pony but had never gotten one.

"And this here is our champion, Thunder." The owner added with a smile handing the reins of a pitch black horse to Vartann. "You two have fun." Tony thanked Luke as he returned to his office.

"Ready?"

"Sure." Catherine replied uncertain.

"You've been horseback riding before, right?" The redhead rolled her eyes and led the horse to the outside of the barn, where she expertly swung her leg over the horse's rear and settled into the saddle.

"Of course you have." Vartann mumbled to himself as he got onto his horse. "It's a short ride, only about thirty minutes, you're going to love it." He dug his heels into the horse's side, urging it to walk forward. Catherine shook her head and followed him.

* * *

As Vartann had promised, the ride had only been about half an hour. They had traveled a long a wooded path until they reached a small meadow illuminated by the full moon.

"Wow." Catherine whispered to herself as she saw the moon reflecting on the small lake that took up half the meadow.

"You're not afraid of werewolves are you?" Tony teased glancing over his shoulder. Catherine gave him an 'are you serious' look as she rose an eyebrow. Vartann dismounted the horse and lead it to a post that was designed to tie the reins. Catherine mirrored his actions and joined him beside the water.

"Is this your idea of a romantic date?" Tony took out the blanket, laid it on the ground and sat down. Catherine looked down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well, sit down." He said patting the blanket. "Or better yet." Vartann jumped to his feet again and pulled out a small radio from his bag. He balanced it on the branch of a tree and pressed play.

"Really?" The redhead giggled as 'My Heart Will go On' began playing.

"It was short notice; I just grabbed something called 'Great Love Songs'." Tony replied putting a hand out. Catherine took it with a smiled and laughed as he pulled her to him and gently began swaying to the music, Vartann whispering the words in her ear.

"Why do you know the lyrics?" Catherine asked.

"I have no idea." The two laughed and continued to sway with nothing but the music and the quiet night surrounding them.

"This is nice, you know."Catherine whispered. As Celine Dion faded out, Elvis Presley faded in. Catherine closed her eyes and placed her cheek against his as he pulled her closer.

"_For I can't help, falling in love with you_." She sang softly into his ear. He hugged her tightly against his chest. The two danced until the end of the song and then settled on the blanket. They kissed passionately before lying down and looking up at the stars.

"Can we just stay here…away from everything?" Catherine asked softly.

"I wish." Tony replied kissing her head. The two stayed still as the love songs kept playing.

A few hours later, Vartann glanced at his watch and realized they should be heading back towards the ranch.

"Alright, we have to go now." He said but when he looked down at the redhead, she saw that she was sound asleep. A smile crossed his lips when he saw how peaceful she looked. He brushed a lock of fiery red hair put of her face and looked at his watch again. It was only 6am. He took the decision to let her sleep. Vartann looked down at her again and whispered:

"I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
